cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
The True Legend
}} "Shu E wants to play with others on the ship, and started off by going to Li Qingzhao. However, Li Qingzhao is only interested in reading and sunbathing. Hence, Li Qingzhao told Shu E that Xin Qiji is fishing on the bow of the ship, and it'll be more fun if she fishes with him. Shu E followed her advice, and headed out to find Xin Qiji—" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) The True Legend is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Chinese Summer 2019 event for the Chinese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Sprout of Scattered Literatures, most of the Poetry Society went on an ocean cruise to relax, including a recovering Shu E. While on the boat, Shu E gets a call from Lu Xun, who is trying to help her learn. Lu Xun encourages Shu E to go try and interact with the others on the ship. She mentions that she wanted her to have a tour, but since Li Bai and Du Fu are on their honeymoon there was nobody to do it. Shu E asks why Lu Xun can't do it, and Lu Xun mentions that she has business to deal with. In the background of the call, Ouyang Xiu can be heard, and he mentions that he has finished collecting data. Lu Xun told Ouyang Xiu to put the files on her desk, and that she would get to it later and ended the call. Shu E starts looking around for people, and Li Qingzhao found her. Li Qingzhao says she thought people would be in the hall, but no one was there. Shu E mentions she had left because she didn't see anyone there either. Li Qingzhao apologizes as it took time for her to change into her swimsuit, and then starts pondering where they should go. Shu E notices that there are a lot of fish on the boat, and Li Qingzhao recalls that Xin Qiji was going fishing. They then notice there is possibly too much fish, and then head to find Xin Qiji. The quest involves making their way through the fish including a few aquatic avatars, before running into Xin Qiji, who is trying to catch a huge fish he calls "the King of the Ocean". He ends up failing to do so, and then notices the situation and apologizes. He then asks Shu E if she wants to try fishing, and teaches her how to do it. Li Qingzhao reminds them to be back by noon as there is going to be a barbecue party. Li Qingzhao then notices a flyer for a new opening on the boat. Later in the day, the events of Comes and Goes occurs. Counter Unit The Regional Festival event counter unit to this quest is the summer version of Li Qingzhao. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some of the blurbs have been edited for clarity (also note that the first one is said from Shu E's perspective) * Fishing: '''Rods... Hooks... Pull up all the fish in the ocean... Xin's style? Taking notes.... * '''Tidal Winds Drifting Li Qingzhao: '''Invited by Lu Xun, she joined the boat trip. She now takes care of Shu E since Li Bai and Du Fu are absent. * '''Heroic Boat Fishing Xin Qiji: Xin Qiji will drag everything he hooked on to the beach. They had a good lunch that day. * '''Xin Qiji's weakness: '''Xin Qiji was taught by Li Qingzhao about fishing. But it seems he enjoy being taught by mature ladies more... Trivia Work in progress. Category:Chinese Ultimates